


Thematic Thursday 8/4/16: Rainy Day

by OfficerFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Disaster, Dramatic, Gen, Survival, Thematic Thursday, Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerFox/pseuds/OfficerFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For August 4th's Thematic Thursday, it was rainy day. I decided, as always, to stretch it a bit, and for some reason the cliche disaster movies at the turn of the 21st century came to mind. Hence, this story was written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thematic Thursday 8/4/16: Rainy Day

The idle clacking of a keyboard fills the office, the glow of the screen illuminating a cape buffalo's face. He peers through his undersized glasses, the text accumulating on the screen as he idly types up several reports. Pausing, the bovine pulls his hands from the keyboard, and grabs a coffee mug. He stares down the ZPD logo emblazoned on the mug, and stands up from his chair, moving to the window. Gazing outwards, the chief briefly examines the rain-soaked streets of nighttime Savanna Central, and takes a sip from his coffee.

\-----

The rodent gently opens the door to his apartment and walks inside, shutting the door behind him. The mouse squints in the darkness and taps the wall several times, searching for the switch. Despite the rodent flicking it up and down several times, no lights come on. He rolls his eyes and runs a hand down his muzzle, shaking his head. 

"Come on Peter, don't tell me you forgot to pay the power."

The mouse finishes talking to himself, and moves over to the window. Staring outwards, Peter focuses on the wrought iron fence that surrounds his home district, sighing as he watches the rain fall down. 

"Peter Rodenton, the mouse who's such a failure at life that he can't even..."

The mouse's eyes focus on a drain outside the fence, the clogged infrastructure forming an over-sized puddle in the gutter. The rodent's eyes shift to a transport truck outside the fence, its tires losing traction as it crosses over the clogged drain, veering off the road. Peter gasps as the truck takes out an outside fire hydrant, a massive torrent of water erupting, and heading for Little Rodentia itsel-

"Oh shit!"

Peter runs back towards his front door, and swings it open, bracing himself in the doorway as the building shakes and shudders from the wave. Opening an eye, he quickly notes that the shaking and shuddering is showing no signs of stopping.

"Fuck it, might as well!"

The rodent sprints away from his doorway and out into the center of the apartment building, looking over the guardrail preventing residents from taking the long fall down the center. Peter's jaw goes slack, tail coiling as he notes the murky water rising up the center, the torrent just passing the third floor. He squeaks, and starts running up the stairs, the rising water inching closer and closer to his ankles the entire way. Peter crosses through the doorway and slams it closed behind him, falling to his knees as he takes in the sight of the flooded district from the rooftop of his apartment. An incredulous amount of murky water swamps the district, the muddy liquid crashing against buildings and sweeping streets. 

"Ho-holy shit."

Peter stands up as fast as he can, the building under him starting to come down due to the force of the water. He glances over his shoulder, and listens to the rush of water coming up the building, then stares off the edge of the building, spotting a neon-colored tube jostling in its foundations against the water.

"The habitrail tubes, those can float, right?!"

Shaking his head, the rodent runs and jumps of the building, falling nearly an entire story onto the habitrail plastics. Peter lands on the tunnel with a thud, and scrambles to hold on as the torrent of water rips the tube free from its foundations. The rodent slips off, tumbling under the torrents. Sinking down, he gazes at the surface, the waves carrying half his neighborhood along the top. The mouse shakes his head, and pushes himself up. His head breaks the waterline, the mouse heaving for air. Choking, Peter weakly doggy-paddles to the habitrail tube, and weakly climbs on top of it. Ear twitching, the rodent looks over his shoulder, just in time to see another wave crash dow-

"Oh, it's not my night, is it?"

Rolling in and out of the water, Peter crawls to the end of the tube, and slips into the hollow innards, the air inside providing unintended buoyancy. The rodent drags himself to the center of the technicolor tube, and slumps on his side, simply gazing through the tinted plastic as the water rotates and carries his safe haven through the district. Coughing up some water, Peter rests his head on his elbow, and drifts off to sleep.

\-----  
3 hours later...  
\-----

Peter awakes with his start, his heart pumping as he feels the tube get lifted from the water by some unknown force. He looks around, and spots a mass of navy blue cloth and rust fur holding the rodent's make-shift survival device. Squinting, the rodent reads the mammal's badge: 'Wilde'. 

Nick peers into the pipe, and spots the rodent heaving inside. Looking down, the fox tugs the legs of his pants just pasts his knees, easily clearing the waterline of last night's flood.

"We got another one! Medics!"


End file.
